1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the gasification of carbon and materials containing carbon, and more particularly to such a device for the continuous production of carbon monoxide and hydrogen gasses wherein the carbon material is supplied beneath the surface of a molten metal contained in a reactor, which reactor has openings for gas discharge and at least one liquid discharge opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known devices for the gasification of carbon or carbon containing materials for the production of a reaction of synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H.sub.2), the carbon fuel (typically containing some amount of sulfur) and preheated air are introduced into a molten metal bath. In the German Letters Patent No. 1,915,248, carbon fuel containing sulfur and preheated air are laterally introduced into a molten iron bath, through the walls of the stationary reactor using lances.
During the operation of a stationary reactor, difficulties can arise--particularly when nozzles are arranged in the bottom area of the reactor for introduction of the carbon fuel and air instead of the lances described above. Due to the gasification process, such nozzles tend to burn or wear off, or become corroded. In order to maintain efficient reactor operation, these nozzles must be occasionally cleaned or replaced. However, in order to clean or replace a malfunctioning bottom nozzle, a stationary reactor must be taken out of operation and be emptied of its molten metal. This naturally is costly in and of itself and additionally results in the loss of a great deal of operating time. These same difficulties also ensue when repairing other damage such as wash-outs or corrosion of the fireproof cladding of the reactor, particularly in the area of the phase boundary.